Kakumei no seigi
by Myami95
Summary: Tout le monde connaît le mystérieux Law, l'homme froid et hautain, mais peu savent vraiment qui il est, ce qu'il cache et qui est vraiment sa famille. Un passé changé, une histoire alternée, mais le présent est toujours le même et son avenir risque de secouer le monde. Venez découvrir que Luffy a finalement eu un frère de sang, la question est quand la vérité va-t-elle éclater...
1. Première Loi

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici ma première histoire sur ce site, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise, les critiques sont les bienvenues et appliquées. Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas. Ah aussi, je l'écris ici et c'est valable pour toute la fic :

Disclamer : One Piece est la propriété d'Eiichiro Oda et en aucun cas la mienne.

Enjoy !

**Chapitre 1 : Première Loi**

North Blue, Année 1498 

- Ahhhhhhhhhhh !

-Tiens bon Elena !

Dans un petite maison, à l'écart d'un village ensevelie sous sa première tombée de la saison, une femme hurlait à s'en arracher les cordes vocales.

Sa peau, d'ordinaire basanée était tout aussi pâle que les flocons que l'on apercevait à travers la fenêtre. Sur son front se collaient ses longs cheveux blonds dont une mèche vînt cachée un de ses sublimes yeux gris. Yeux rendus vitreux par l'effort qu'elle devait accomplir à ce moment là.

-J'aperçois la tête ! cria une femme devant elle.

En réponse, Elena poussa une nouvelle fois dans un cri de rage. Elle sentit aussitôt une main enserrer la sienne, moite de sueur.

-Aller chérie...

Levant le regard, la future mère aperçut son compagnon qui affichait un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Cet homme n'était autre que Monkey D. Dragon, le fils du célèbre Vice-Amiral de la Marine, l'homme qui s'amusait au chat et à la souris avec Roger, le Seigneur des Pirates. Il n'était rien de plus, rien de moins.

Mais manifestement, dans la famille, il n'était pas le seul à jouer à ce petit jeu, vu que son futur fils prenait un malin plaisir à faire de même avec la sage-femme. Ce qui n'était pas pour plaire à Elena, qui hurla de plus belle. Instinctivement, Dragon resserra son étreinte sur la main de sa compagne et jura. Son gamin était même pas né qu'il causait déjà des problèmes.

Un vrai D. dans l'âme !

Il laissa échapper un petit ricanement, vite interrompu quand un cri inconnu au bataillon s'éleva dans la chambre.

Dragon se figea, incapable du moindre mouvement, avant de lentement diriger ses yeux noirs vers l'origine du bruit.

Il fixa le poupon quelques instants, avant de reporter son regard sur sa femme, dont les yeux se teintaient de soulagement. Un sourire de bien-heureuse s'affichait sur son visage. Elle tendit une main tremblante vers son fils et Dragon lâcha l'autre pour apporter l'être qu'ils attendaient depuis bientôt 10 mois.

Précautionneusement, il tendit le petit paquet de tissu à Elena qui écarta les pans de la couverture pour laisser apercevoir un nouveau né avec quelques mèches folles châtains retombant devant ses yeux clos.

Dragon fixa le bébé. Son bébé. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Il était père.

Elena regarda son bien-aimé, et Dragon comprit le message implicite.

Grand Line, Baltigo, Quelques mois auparavant  
><span>  
>-Un L !<p>

-Quoi ?

Dragon fixa sa compagne par dessus sa tasse de café d'un air étonné. Elena, enceinte de 6 mois, se tenait devant la table, les poings sur ses hanches bien formées.

-Je veux que le nom de notre fils commence par un L !

-Pourquoi ?

Aussitôt qu'il eut ouvert la bouche, Dragon l'avait regretté. La blonde secoua sa lourde crinière, exaspérée.

3...

2...

1...

-EST-CE QUE JE TE DEMANDE POURQUOI, MOI, QUAND TU PARS PENDANT DES JOURS SANS ME PRÉVENIR, QUE JE ME FAIS UN SANG D'ENCRE, ET QU'APRES TU TE POINTES COMME UNE FLEUR L'AIR DE DIRE "J'AI LOUPÉ QUELQUE-CHOSE ?"!

Dragon soupira, l'air vaguement coupable.

On lui avait dit et répété, pourtant. Il ne faut SURTOUT pas énervé une femme enceinte !

Rectification. Il ne fallait pas énervée une femme comme Elena tout court, au risque de ne plus pouvoir marcher pendant au moins une semaine. Elena était une dame caractérielle, et le D. n'excusait pas tout.

Car en effet, Sora D. Elena, de son nom complet, faisait partie de ce groupe de personnes un peu taré sur les bords qui possédait également cette initiale mystérieuse.

Personne ne savait d'où elle venait ni quoi elle signifiait. Elle était là, c'est tout.

-Alors tu veux que ça commence par L ? reprit Dragon.

Elena souffla par le nez à la manière d'une vache en signe acquiescement. Très classe.

-Très bien, je vais y réfléchir.

Et il avait réfléchi. Sérieusement. Il avait d'abord réfléchi à sa vie, à son futur. Continuer une petite vie tranquille avec sa femme, son fils, une grande maison, un boulot stable et un chien ; a passer ses journées jouer aux cartes et lire le journal ? Très peu pour lui.

Il était un D. bon sang ! Il était de ses personnes qui avait soif de dangers et de mouvements. De ses personnes qui appartenaient à la mer et à la chance !

Seulement dans sa vie, il avait vue des choses pas très belles. Des choses que le Gouvernement Mondial s'efforçait de cacher. Des choses s'apparentant à la pire pourriture de ce monde.

Son père avait essayer de changer cela de l'intérieur, à la Marine. Il avait voulu instauré sa propre Justice. Même Roger soutenait sa Justice.

La Justice des D.

Alors, en tant que D., lui aussi changerait les choses, lui aussi redresserait ce monde. A sa manière. Non pas sous les feux des projecteurs comme Garp. Mais dans l'ombre. Son fils serait sa première rébellion. Sa première vision des choses. Sa première loi.

North Blue , Année 1498, Présent

Serrant sa femme et son fils dans les bras, il murmura doucement :

- Bienvenue dans ce monde, _Law._


	2. La mort d'un D

Bonsoir/ Bonjour tout le monde !

D'abord, je tiens à remercier Sylcian Sph Legacy pour sa review qui m'a décidé à poster le 2ème chapitre. Ravie que ça t'es plus !

Ah, et désolée si vous connaissez déjà cette scène mais je vous assure que le prochain chapitre ne sera pas aussi rapproché du manga. Ni celui d'après. Ni encore celui d'après. Bref, mes chapitre seront toujours comme ça en terme de longueur sauf si je dois m'arrêter à un moment en particulier.

Enjoy it !

**Chapitre 2 : La mort d'un D.**

East Blue, Année 1501, trois ans plus tard

Il faisait chaud et étouffant ce jour-là...

Et Loguetown était plein à craquer, toutes les rues était bouchées, même les maisons aux volets ouverts sur Main Street laissaient apercevoir des habitants, attendant depuis les hauteurs. Pour ceux qui n'étaient pas sur la grande place, ils avaient les yeux braqués sur les escargophones un peu partout en ville et dans le monde, attendant manifestement qu'ils daignent s'agiter. Aujourd'hui, la ville était en euphorie. Car, aujourd'hui, on exécutait Gol D. Roger, le Seigneur des Pirates, le Fléau de ce monde.

En tout cas, beaucoup de personnes avaient ce point de vue-là. Beaucoup de personnes qui avalaient des salades, qui ne cherchaient pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez. Des personnes se contentant de suivre le monde, d'aller où l'herbe était la plus verte, que ce soit par crainte ou par stupidité. Des gens qui n'attiraient que les gens comme eux. Mais qui pouvait leur en vouloir ?

Cependant Dragon n'était pas de ses gens-là. Pour lui, la mort de Roger signifiait la perte d'un D. dans ce monde. La perte non pas du Fléau mais bien du Seigneur. De celui qui avait accompli son rêve, qui était un grand homme. Le plus libre de tous.

Sa perte cependant menait à la fin d'une ère. L'ère du Seigneur des Pirates.

Dragon, depuis un coin de la Grande Place, leva les yeux pour apercevoir l'échafaud qui venait d'être construit quelques jours avant. Une plateforme en bois surplombant une structure de métal d'une dizaine mètres de haut. En plissant les yeux, le révolutionnaire pu apercevoir deux bourreaux à son sommet, habillés d'un ensemble verdâtre et dont on ne voyait pas le visage, même de la grande place.

Au loin, on entendait les cloches sonner midi. Main Street, la rue principale de la ville, était divisée en deux. Formant ainsi une haie d'honneur grâce aux marines vêtus de la même façon que les bourreaux, postés à intervalles réguliers.

Soudain, la foule se tut.

Car il venait d'apparaître.

Cet homme possédait une grande moustache brune, à l'image de ses cheveux lui couvrant les épaules et un grand manteau rouge aux épaulettes d'or. Il était droit, fier, le visage éclairé par les rayons du soleil et marchait, la tête haute, vers sa mort. Il respirait le respect, le prestige et la puissance.

On aurait dit un Roi.

Cependant les chaînes à ces mains prouvaient le contraire.

Des murmures s'élevaient sur son passage, certains le huaient, certains déglutissaient, certains encore gardait le silence se contentant de le fixer, subjugués.

Finalement parvenus à la Grande Place, son cortège le laissa monter seul sur le grand escalier de bois qui le mènerait au sommet de l'échafaud. De dos, Dragon ne voyait pas son visage.

Mais il savait qu'il souriait.

Dragon aperçut son père en haut de l'hôtel de ville sur un balcon, accompagné de Sengoku et d'autres hommes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ils arboraient un visage impassible.

Le révolutionnaire regardait silencieusement le Seigneur des Pirates gravir, marche après marche, l'escalier en bois quand une petite main vint tirer sur sa cape. Baissant les yeux il remarqua son fils, alors âgé de trois ans, le fixer de ses grand yeux bruns.

-C'est lui papa ? demanda l'enfant.

-Oui fils, c'est l'homme qui a changé ce monde, lui répondit l'interpellé.

Le petit acquiesça doucement, avant que son père ne le perche sur ses épaules.

-Regarde bien Law, c'est important.

Gol D. Roger parvint finalement à la plateforme en bois, et les deux marines enlevèrent leurs lances du passage. On vit leurs lèvres remuer puis le pirate s'installa nonchalamment en tailleur, la tête baissée. Les lances se croisèrent à nouveau devant lui tandis que la foule s'agitait bruyamment.

-Hé, Seigneur des Pirates !

La foule se retourna, surprise, vers celui qui venait de parler, alors que certaines personnes se turent. L'interpellé releva la tête, intrigué. L'homme repris :

- Qu'à tu fais de ton trésor ? Il est sur la Grande Line n'est-ce pas ?

Le bourreau lui dit de se la fermer mais il continua :

-Où l'as-tu caché ? Où est le One Piece ?

Un silence surnaturel envahit la Place, alors que tout le monde regarda Roger. Mais ce dernier se contenta de rire.

Le Kaizoku Ou rit aux éclats.

- Mon trésor ?

Les marines armèrent...

-Je vous le laisse si vous voulez. Trouvez-le ! Je l'ai laissé quelques part à cet endroit...

Mais Roger ne put jamais finir sa phrase car les bourreaux venaient de le tuer.

Loguetown ne prononça pas un seul mot, bouche-bée. Elle fixait l'échafaud, avant qu'un cri s'élève, hésitant, bientôt suivit par la foule qui hurla de joie.

Gol D. Roger était mort, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le ciel se couvrit alors de nuages et une pluie torrentielle s'abattit sur la ville, dispersant les spectateurs tandis que quelques figures s'avancèrent vers la plate-forme.

Dragon reposa son fils au sol et lui prit la main, avant de s'avancer à son tour, le visage impassible.

Un roux parmi eux pleurait silencieusement, son visage malgré tout caché par son chapeau. A la différence d'un jeune homme de son âge aux cheveux turquoise et au gros nez qui sanglotait bruyamment à côté de lui. Contrairement à ce dernier, un homme blond dans la vingtaine souriait discrètement, en tous cas plus discrètement qu'un homme en noir et au teint pâle qui affichait un énorme sourire. De l'autre côté, un épéiste fixait la dépouille, pensif, tout comme un fumeur aux cheveux bruns plaqués en arrière.

Dragon aperçut son père aussi, qui gardait les yeux rivés sur son ancien rival, un voile de mélancolie présent devant ses yeux. Dragon savait que son père ne l'avouerait jamais, mais Garp avait considéré Gol D. Roger avec énormément de respect, et entre D., cette rivalité tenait presque de l'amitié.

Le révolutionnaire observa ensuite son fils, qui était encore pendu à sa main, l'air songeur. Law n'était vraiment pas comme les autres enfants de son âge. A trois ans, il parlait déjà comme un adulte, alors qu'il entrait dans l'enfance. Il apprenait vite, était intelligent et calme. Son père lui disait même qu'il était un des rares membres de la famille à ne pas avoir un pet au casque. Quoique, il avait trois ans, seul Davy Jones savait de quoi le futur sera fait. Cependant, sur le plan physique, il avait tout d'un Monkey, avec ses cheveux noirs et ébouriffés et son gabarit décharné. Il avait pourtant hérité des yeux des Sora, d'un gris saisissant irisé de touches plus claires prenant naissance au centre de l'iris.

Ici, sur la Grande Place, se tenait trois générations. Le père, le fils et le petit-fils. Le passé, le présent et le futur.

Une ère venait de prendre fin, mais une nouvelle commençait. Un D. venait de mourir, mais un autre prenait le départ.

Il était temps de se mettre en marche.

Il était temps de commencer.


	3. Opération Luvneel

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira car j'ai eu du mal car je suis vraiment pas une experte sur la pente "mission secrète" alors les critiques sont les bienvenues, histoires que je vous fasse pas de la crotte à chaque fois ! Petit problème aussi, comment je fais pour mettre les lignes grises pour fragmenter l'histoire ? Sur ce, Enjoy !

**Chapitre 2 :**

North Blue, Année 1504, trois ans plus tard

Law resserra sa prise sur son sac et poussa un soupir résigné, rejoignant le groupe d'enfants stupides qui suivait le colonel tout aussi stupide qu'eux. Ce dernier ne cachait pas son enthousiasme et témoignait ses paroles de grands gestes devant des enfants dont les yeux brillaient d'admiration. Ces gamins, âgés entre 6 et 10 ans faisaient une visite de la base Marine de Luvneel et le colonel en charge du complexe se faisait une joie de les accueillir lui-même. Law leva les yeux au ciel. Ce marine, en tant que gradé, devrait assumer ses responsabilités et être en train de travailler au lieu de jouer les baby-sitters avec des gosses à peine sortis des jupes de leur mères.

Alors qu'il était en fin de file, écoutant d'une oreille distraite le discours du colonel, un garçon brun aux cheveux gras d'une dizaine d'années l'interpella :

-Hey, toi la crotte ! Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici, c'est pas pour toi !

Law le regarda d'un air ennuyé l'air de dire - tu me veux quoi pauvre naze ?- avant de finalement détourné la tête d'un air endormi vers le marine. Cela ne plut pas à l'aîné qui envoya son poing dans sa direction. Law trouva sa tentative d'attaque extrêmement lente et maladroite. Non sérieusement même un Kai-Ô de East Blue aurait pu esquiver une attaque aussi faible.

Se déplaçant légèrement sur la droite il laissa le poing du garçon continuer sa route et le gamin perdit l'équilibre. Fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son short noir, Law balança nonchalamment un coup de pied arrière sur le postérieur de son aîné et ce dernier vint s'écraser misérablement au sol. Se retournant, le D. se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à le surplomber de sa petite taille.

-Essaye encore une fois de me toucher et j'envoie une lettre de condoléance à ta mère pour lui dire qu'on n'a même pas retrouver les restes de ta sale gueule, lui susurra-t-il avec un air sadique sur le visage.

L'aîné pâlit et se releva à quatre pattes à la manière d'un animal qui décampe pour sprinter vers le début de la file, le plus loin possible de Law.

Plusieurs personnes s'étaient arrêtés et fixait la scène avec surprise, interrompant le colonel qui interpella le fauteur de trouble.

-Et gamin...pourquoi vous vous battez ?

Law tiqua. Il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer dès le début, mais il se dit qu'autant jouer le tout pour le tout, le marine ne serait que plus réceptif à son idée. Il avait un objectif et il ne s'en détournerait pas. Alors s'il voulait avancer, le mieux s'était d'improviser !

-Colonel Hikui ! Je m'appelle Trafalgar et j'ai six ans, annonça t-il d'un voix forte et distincte. J'ai grandi en North Blue sur l'île de Micqueot ! Je déteste les pirates et je veux tous les éliminer ! Je veux protéger les honnêtes gens et venir en aide aux plus démunis ! Mon rêve...mon rêve se serai...de devenir un haut gradé de la marine, au nom de la Justice !

Le petit resta bien droit pendant tout son discours et attendait fébrilement la réaction du colonel. Il irait au bout de ses convictions et tous les moyens étaient bons. Lui et Norika se l'était juré...Qu'importe ce que dirait son père, il parviendra à son objectif.

Mais là n'était pas la question. Il jeta un œil attentif vers le marine qui avait manifestement l'air de se servir de ce qu'il a entre les oreilles pendant les secondes qui suivirent. Frottant sa barbe naissante, il fronça profondément les sourcils et fit la grimace. Puis un éclair d'ingéniosité passa devant ses yeux sombres et un sourire crétin fit son apparition sur son visage bouffi. Il détourna la tête quelques secondes pour interpeller un camarade qui regardait la scène avec des yeux comme deux ronds de flancs.

-Cromwell, charge toi de la visite des gosses, je prend celui-ci ! dit-il en pointant Law comme si il était un jouet que le marine voulait pour Noël.

L'enfant cligna des yeux, complètement perdu. Ce colonel était-il aussi dupe que ça ? Non mais sérieusement, il savait qu'il n'était pas mauvais comédien mais il y avait des limites acceptables. Les adultes étaient vraiment trop crédules avec les enfants.

-Tu me plait, toi, viens ici...

Law, s'approcha, un minimum méfiant, et leva la tête vers le colosse. Avec sa taille, son visage de poupon, et son air débile sur le visage, on aurai dit un sumo avec un sérieux problème psychologique, et même si l'enfant en avait vu d'autres au cours de sa courte vie, il devait admettre que le marine était assez spécial.

Hikui se saisit du brun de ses grosses paluches et le retourna sous tous les angles en le scrutant minusieusement comme un objet qu'on examine avant de l'acheter. Law n'appréciait vraiment pas et la veine qui ressortait de son front ne parut pas alarmer le marine. Finalement, l'adulte le reposa et soupira d'un air déçu.

-Va falloir t'engraisser toi, t'es tout maigre ! Enfin bon, suis-moi !

Law, tenta de calmer sa colère qui montait sensiblement en flèche. Non mais il s'était regardé le gros lard ?! Prenant un grande bouffée d'air, il emboîta le pas au colonel, refoulant son énorme envie de tuer, pour le moment. Il devait se concentrer sur son objectif.

Rira bien qui rira le dernier.

Hikui ouvrit deux grandes portes en bois bien huilées et traversa la salle en grandes enjambées, Law sur ces talons.

-Ici, c'est le hall d'informations. C'est là que l'on vient récupérer les missions, les nouvelles et les rapports, entre autres choses...

Law ouvrit de grands yeux devant la taille immense de la salle. Des gens y circulaient en désordre, certains un papier à la main et l'air pressé, d'autres flânant paresseusement dans la salle sans réel objectif. Il y régnait un brouhaha incessant et confus de pensées à voix hautes, d'injonctions ou de bavardages. Plusieurs portes donnaient sur le hall, et le sol était recouvert d'un parquet bien ciré où les pieds des marines venaient claqués continuellement. Le plafond et les murs étaient blancs dont un pan présentant les caractéristiques hachurées bleus foncées de la marine. Sur ce dernier était accroché toutes sortes de primes, plus ou moins importantes ainsi que des pages de New Coo relatant divers exploits de l'organisation.

-Ah, je vois que tu t'intéresses aux prouesses de la Marine ! remarqua Hikui en s'approchant de la cloison.

En fait, non. Law s'en foutait clairement, il les connaissait déjà toutes par cœur, incluant celles à l'époque où il n'était même pas né, particulièrement celles de son grand-père en réalité.

En avançant vers le colonel, il remarqua que la prime de son père était présente. On ne voyait qu'une ombre avec une cape verte sur la photo, mais la prime affichait DRAGON avec un prime de 100 000 000 de berries. A l'échelle de Grand Line, bénin pour le moment, mais il fallait tout de même se méfier. L'enfant jeta un coup d'œil aux autres affiches, présentant parmi elles Barbe Blanche, qui venait d'atteindre les 1 000 000 000 de berries, son équipage à l'apogée de sa force depuis la mort de Roger il y a trois ans. Il y avait aussi Shiki, parvenu deux ans auparavant à réussir à s'enfuir d'Impel Down, avec 600 000 000 de berries sur sa tête, ainsi que Rayleigh, qui était toujours porté disparu. Puis son regard fut attiré par une affiche. Une affiche qui ne devrait pas être là. Qui ne devrait même pas exister.

Le sang de Law se glaça tout à coup, il fixa la prime de ses yeux exorbités et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour se persuader de ce qu'il regardait. Le souffle lui manquait, et une vague de panique prit soudain possession de lui. Même si l'image était floue, et que ce n'était pas le vrai nom, la prime était suffisante pour pouvoir l'inquiéter. Il ne comprenait pas et le lieu où la photo avait été prise lui était inconnu.

-Bah alors gamin ? Tu tires une de ces tronches ! Ce sont ces gusses qui te font peur ? demanda le colonel en avisant la pâleur de son invité.

-Je...je...où sont les toilettes ? balbutia le jeune garçon.

Hikui désigna une porte fermée à leur droite.

-Je reviens dans quelques minutes...s'excusa Law avant de s'engouffrer dans la pièce.

La pièce était blanche avec trois lavabos et des miroirs d'un côté et une rangée de porte sur l'autre...des toilettes somme toute faite de tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale.

Law alla se rincer le visage pour retrouver un peu de couleur et soupira en s'appuyant sur le lavabo. Il balaya la pièce du regard et prêta l'oreille. Personne. Finit de jouer la comédie, il sortit son bébé denden et composa le numéro.

Au troisième étage de la base marine, une blonde finissait d'entasser quatre marines dans un placard.

Réajustant son costume de femme de ménage, la jeune femme allait reprendre son chariot lorsqu'un bébé denden sonna. Dardant son regard bleu clair sur l'animal caché sous la nappe, elle le saisit et décrocha.

-Deth, j'écoute.

_-Ici Trafalgar, on a gros problème._


	4. Interrogatoire amer

Bonjour tout le monde ! Même si j'ai peu de réponse, je vois qu'il y a pas mal de personnes qui me suivent si j'en crois les statistiques, alors les invisibles comme les followers, merci beaucoup de me suivre ! Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour mon absence prolongée pour cause d'un problème informatique qui fait que mon ordi à complètement planté. Mais je viens de finir l'histoire de Deth et je suis très fière de moi ( en plus de ce chapitre qui n'est finalement pas si mal que ça).

Enjoy it !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Interrogatoire amer<strong>

North Blue, Année 1504

Deth s'appuya sur son chariot et rapprocha le bébé escargophone de son visage pour voir que celui-ci fronçait les sourcils et arborait un rictus mécontent.

-Ne fait pas cette tête là Trafalgar ! On dirait que t'as vingt ans de plus, relax gamin, t'as même pas dix ans !

-On se demande vraiment qui est le gamin entre nous deux ! vociféra-t-il à travers l'animal qui s'agitait dans la main de l'adolescente.

La blonde renifla bruyamment et gonfla les joues en détournant le regard d'un air vaguement coupable, ne faisant que prouver les dires de Law.

-Bon, de quoi voulait-tu me parler ?

Le garçon eu un instant d'hésitation. Fallait-il vraiment lui parler de la prime ? Peut-être qu'après tout c'était pas ses affaires, ils appartenaient à la révolution, il était normal que chacun ait ses secrets. La révolution était basé sur la confiance. Mais ils étaient une équipe, et une équipe ne doit pas se cacher de secrets, sinon l'équipe s'effondre.

-Depuis quand tu fais des missions sans moi ? finit-il par demander.

Il entendit un grognement de l'autre côté de la ligne.

-Ecoute, c'est vraiment pas le moment pour parler de ça maintenant d'accord ?

-Mais ...

-Je te promets qu'on en reparlera une fois cette mission finie mais pour l'instant c'est pas le plus important.

Law resta un instant perplexe. Quand sa coéquipière commençait à parler ainsi ce n'était jamais vraiment bon signe, mais plus que la colère qu'il ressentait à l'instant, l'inquiétude se faisait sentir. Même si elle était de dix ans son aînée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du souci pour elle. Cependant elle avait raison, mieux valait se concentrer sur leur mission maintenant.

-D'accord.

-Bon, tu l'as récupéré ?

-Oui.

-Où tu es en ce moment ?

-Dans les toilettes.

-Les toilettes ?

-Oui...pour homme.

-Hum, ok. Entre dans la dernière cabine à ta gauche. Tu trouveras un passe-plat.

Law s'avança au fond de la salle et entra par la porte bleue dans le petit espace. Il y avait effectivement à sa gauche la petite ouverture bouchée par une plaque de verre. Sa partenaire avait la manie de toujours préparer leurs missions jusqu'au moindre petit détail, et apprendre le plan de la base par coeur n'était qu'une des nombreuses données qu'elle prenait en compte pour que l'opération se déroule au mieux. C'était aussi cela qui avait fait le succès de leur équipe et la réussite de toutes leurs missions. En même temps, ils avaient tous deux été à bonne école.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris.

-On se retrouve au dernier étage.

Alors que la communication coupait, Law sortit son poignard et brisa le verre silencieusement. Le vent frais du nord s'engouffra par l'ouverture tandis que le garçon écartait les éclats du revers de sa lame. Ne perdant pas de temps, il sortit la tête la première par l'ouverture et s'accrocha au lierre qui venait d'apparaître sur le mur quelques secondes plus tôt. Merci Deth. Grimpant agilement le long de la plante, Law ne tarda pas à rejoindre le deuxième étage.

* * *

><p>Une fois son bébé denden remis discrètement sous la nappe de son chariot, Deth continua son chemin en faisant claquer ses talons sur le sol. ça faisait du bruit et c'était parfait. Quelques fois, il fallait mieux se faire le plus remarqué pour être le plus discret, et puis qui se doutait qu'une jolie blonde de 16 ans en tenue de femme de ménage pouvait être membre d'élite de l'unité révolutionnaire ?<p>

Surtout qu'aujourd'hui, elle n'allait pas se priver d'un peu de distinction. Avançant dans le couloir du troisième étage, elle vit un duo de marine avançant vers elle.

Le duo était plutôt impressionnant, deux hommes battis comme des armoires à glace marchait côte à côte, leurs épaules imposantes se frôlant à chacun de leur pas. Environ quarantenaires, ils portaient tout les deux la barbe, étaient bruns et paraissaient gradés, aux vus de leur uniforme et de leurs épaulettes. Le premier avait une grande cicatrice autour de l'oeil tandis que le second était coiffé d'une coupe afro disciplinée. Si l'un arborait un grand sourire idiot et pressait le pas, l'autre traînait les pieds et avait une expression déprimé sur le visage.

-Bwahahahaha ! Fais pas cette tête là Sengo-kun, c'est super me revoilà grand-père ! s'exclama le premier.

"Sengo-kun" lui jeta un regard dépité en marmonnant des "foutue famille"", "encore un D" ou aussi "ils vont finir par tous nous tuer" tandis que son camarade riait aux éclats.

Deth les regarda avancer d'un air perturbé, ces marines l'intriguait, surtout l'homme à la cicatrice. Etrangement il lui était comme familier, réconfortant, mais elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir jamais vu, et puisqu'il était un marine, il n'avait pas de prime. Enfin, le duo dépassa la révolutionnaire et Deth sentit un frisson l'envahir, comme une étrange sensation d'insécurité. Ses hommes n'étaient pas n'importe qui. Les suivant des yeux, elle enregistra leurs visages avant qu'ils empruntent l'escalier pour rejoindre le port.

Secouant la tête, l'adolescente continua sa route à son tour. Quelques minutes à traverser les couloirs de l'étage et elle parvient enfin à sa destination. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il était temps de se mettre au boulot.

* * *

><p>Law inspecta les couloirs de l'oeil rapidement. Personne encore. A croire que la base était immense ou que Deth avait vraiment fait exprès de vouloir débuter la mission sur l'heure du midi. Après tout, elle savait pertinemment qu'il était presque invivable aux heures du repas. Il avait beau être aussi mature et calme que son père le reste du temps, il devenait cependant ingérable et complètement surexcité lorsqu'il s'agissait de nourriture. Cela en devenait effrayant. C'est sûrement pour ça que son amie avait voulu le concentrer sur autre chose pendant cette heure qu'elle redoutait souvent. Car le plus dur à gérer à ce moment n'était pas le D. et son appétit monstre mais plutôt la nourriture qu'il fallait payer après. Cela se soldait souvent par une révolutionnaire déprimée et complètement fauchée et un petit garçon souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, le ventre rond. Irrécupérable.<p>

Cette pensée tira un petit sourire à Law, qui ne pouvait qu'exprimer une pitié résignée à sa coéquipière à son sujet. Sautant de la fenêtre sur laquelle il s'était perché, Law atterrit aussi silencieusement qu'un chat sur la moquette rouge du deuxième étage. Il avança de quelques pas le long du couloir avait de s'arrêter et de se pencher près du mur, en face d'un conduit d'aération.

Gris, rectangulaire et de grandes fentes horizontales qui laissaient passées l'air. Rien de plus banal. Sortant à nouveau son poignard il crocheta les vis qui retenaient la plaque avant de pénétrer le conduit.

* * *

><p>Akihiko Dacho était un sous-colonel aimé de ses coéquipiers. Agé d'une vingtaine d'années, c'était un petit prodige de la Marine. Respecté malgré son jeune âge, il était calme et bienveillant. Il avait une petite amie, des amis et n'avait presque rien à se reprocher. Presque. Et ce petit truc, ce seul petit écart dans sa vie, lui valut l'arrivée d'un bon coup de pied dans la porte menant à son bureau.<p>

Il redressa la tête de ses feuilles, complètement effrayé. Mais sa réaction ne fut rien à côté de la peur qu'il eut lorsqu'il reconnut la personne se tenant en face de lui, l'air colérique. Car si elle avait pris des centimètres, des formes et de la force, elle avait toujours le même regard, ce regard de haine, de trahison et de déception.

-Non...ce n'est pas possible...

La bonde ne fit qu'esquisser un sourire effrayant.

-Alors Aki' ça ne va pas ? On dirait que tu as vu un mort.

-Comment...

-Quelques petits tours à droite à gauche ! C'est sûrement pas toi qui serais venue m'aider !

Mais Akihiko ne l'écoutait déjà plus, se levant de sa chaise il fit un pas hésitant vers Deth.

-Je suis tellement content de te revoir, No...

-JE T'INTERDIS DE PRONONCER MON NOM ! s'écria-t-elle avant que des lianes sortes de sa main et viennent étrangler le coup du marine.

-Mais...pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

-Pourquoi ? Peut-être pour m'avoir abandonnée lâchement au milieu des flammes non, tu ne penses pas ?

-C'était...un accident...je t'en prie...arrête...balbutia Akihiko qui suffoquait sous la pression des lianes.

-Que j'arrête ? La douleur que tu ressens n'est rien comparée à ce que j'ai dû endurer ! TU PEUX T'EN RENDRE COMPTE CA ?!

-Je peux...comprendre...mais...écoute...pense à Rossinante...

-Tais-toi !

La révolutionnaire le plaqua violemment contre le mur alors que le sous-colonel étouffa un cri de souffrance. Les yeux de la jeune fille n'exprimaient plus que de la haine. Reprenant peu à peu son sang-froid, elle s'approcha à quelques centimètres de son visage.

-En parlant de ce cher Rossinante, où est-il en ce moment ? dit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait contrôlée.

Les yeux d'Akihiko s'élargirent de surprise. Que faisait-elle ? Où était passé leur amie ? Et surtout, pourquoi cherchait-elle Rossinante ? Le marine n'en savait rien, mais il était sur d'une chose : elle n'allait pas le voir pour se jeter dans ses bras comme elle le faisait en ces temps-là.

-Il...il...est en mission...

-En mission ?

-P-Pour la marine...il est dans le Shin Sekai !

Aussitôt, la poigne végétale qui allait bientôt le tuer disparue et Akihiko s'écroula sur le sol, haletant. C'était une catastrophe. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Il fallait qu'il l'arrête, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-No...commenca-t-il en redressant la tête.

Mais elle n'était déjà plus là.


	5. Norland le menteur

Me revoilà ! Oui, je n'ai pas honte de revenir après six mois d'absence sur cette histoire ! Mais j'avais Akumakei en plus de mes exams, alors je vous supplie de me pardonner pour mon rythme de parution horrible. Mais voilà le chapitre, qui je dois le dire, a été compliqué à démarrer, mais je suis satisfaite du résultat et j'espère que vous le serez tout autant ! ^^

Sylcian Sph Legacy : Ouais...ça fait longtemps...trop longtemps, je pense. Je devrai mériter le pugilat, la torture physique et mental (me planter devant une boite de chocolat sans avoir le droit de la manger ou alors un nouveau scan sans pouvoir le lire) Pitié pardonnez-moi ! Enfin bref, je suis ravie que tu aimes mon histoire et je te remercie de m'avoir encore laissé une review ! C'est vrai que le chapitre précédent (qui date de l'année dernière, oh mon dieu) était très flou et...c'était exactement l'effet que je voulais donner ! Enfin bon, si ma manière d'écrire t'intéresse réellement, tu peux consulter ma dernière réponse à flavien dans le chap 3 de Akumakei, j'y explique mon modo. Merci pour tes encouragements, je vais me remettre à écrire maintenant que j'ai égalisé les chapitres des deux fics !

Je remercie également bananacrco pour son commentaire ! ^^

Enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Norland le menteur<strong>

North Blue, Année 1504

Deth, en sortant du bureau du marine, entendit le léger soupir faisant vibrer la poche avant de son uniforme de ménagère. Elle comprit vite qu'il provenait de son bébé denden. Elle l'avait pris avec elle, respectant la règle principale de toujours garder un moyen de communication avec ses coéquipiers lors d'une opération. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte que Law avait dû tout entendre de sa "conversation" avec le sous-colonel Dacho, l'ayant laissé allumer dans sa précipitation. Elle sortit le petit animal qu'elle porta près de son visage et constata le visage mi-figue mi-raisin du denden.

_-Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris de faire ça ?_ commença Law d'un ton étrangement neutre.

-J'avais un message à passer, ne t'inquiète pas il tiendra sa langue, répondit l'adolescente. Law grogna en fronçant les sourcils.

_-Ecoute, je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, mais j'apprécierai que tu ne laisses pas tes affaires personnelles perturber à notre mission._ Deth s'apprêtais à protester, mais Law la coupa :

_-Ecoute, on en reparlera plus tard, il faut qu'on avance._

-Ouais..., soupira la blonde, soulagé de s'en tirer à si bon compte. Après un silence, le garçon annonça :

_-Je suis dans la cinquième branche, j'arrive bientôt._

-D'accord.

Deth rangea le bébé denden sous son chariot et reprit sa route vers le dernier étage.

* * *

><p>Couché à quatre pattes dans le conduit d'aération qui sillonnait les plafonds de la base, Law comprenait clairement l'avantage d'être un agent petit et léger. Avançant sans un bruit dans le dernier tournant qui le mènerait à la prochaine étape de leur infiltration, il aperçut enfin une grille identique à celle qu'il avait forcée quelques minutes plus tôt. S'approchant de la lumière qui s'infiltrait à travers les fentes, il jeta un coup d'oeil dans le couloir en contrebas. Dans un timing irréprochable, il vit Deth tourner au coin du corridor et s'arrêter sous la grille d'aération. Sans un regard pour lui, elle prit un nécessaire de nettoyage accroché à son chariot et se dirigea vers une porte à sa gauche sur laquelle était marquée en kanji "Colonel Hikui". Alors que la porte se refermait silencieusement derrière elle, le garçon fouilla le sac à dos qu'il avait gardé sur lui et en sorti la carte magnétique qu'il avait discrètement subtilisé au colonel pendant sa visite personnelle. Trop extasié de présenter la "merveilleuse et exemplaire base dont il était responsable", ça avait été un jeu d'enfant de lui piquer son pass pour avoir accès à toutes les salles. Law soupira au prétendu colonel qui n'arrivait même à garder ses affaires à l'abri. Elle était bien belle la marine, heureusement que le jiji était là pour relever le niveau. Se repenchant au-dessus de la grille, il fit tomber la carte dans le seau présent dans le chariot de sa coéquipière. Il esquissa un sourire et reprit sa route à travers le conduit.<p>

* * *

><p>Deth referma lentement la porte derrière elle et posa le balai et le chiffon qu'elle tenait sur une chaise devant le bureau. Inspectant minutieusement la pièce des yeux, la révolutionnaire prit soin d'enregistrer mentalement la moindre place de chaque objet. Elle avait toujours eu une incroyable mémoire, retenant des ordres de missions entiers, mémorisant des opérations et des plans de bâtiments sur le bout des doigts, un don qui lui avait rapidement assuré une place dans les agents d'élite. Fermant les yeux une dizaine de secondes, elle imprima la pièce dans sa rétine avant de redresser la tête et de commencer à retourner tous les papiers du bureau, des étagères et des tiroirs, fouillant la pièce à la recherche du moindre petit indice susceptible d'aider la Révolution. On pouvait souvent trouver des choses intéressantes dans des bases délocalisées comme celle-ci...<p>

-Alors, t'as trouvé quelque chose ? entendis la jeune femme à travers l'escargophone dans sa poche.

- T'es pas censé être en train de surveiller les allées et venues des gardes, toi ?

_-Si, mais je m'ennuis, ça fait bien trente secondes que j'ai atteint la salle de contrôle._

-J'ai bientôt finis, tu peux y aller maintenant.

Deth entendis un bruit de chute à travers l'appareil suivit d'un porte qui s'ouvre brusquement. Soupirant, elle se retourna vers le bureau et crocheta une serrure, continuant à chercher parmi les liasses de papier inutiles.

_-Dis, tu connais la légende de cette ville ?_ continua Law dans alors que sa coéquipière entendait des bruits de lutte et de petits gémissements.

-Hum ? Non, je viens de West Blue, Trafalgar, marmonna-t-elle en lisant un rapport sur une cargaison qui venait d'arriver ce matin.

_-En North Blue, on raconte que Luvneel a vu naître et mourir un homme se nommant Montblanc Norland, commença le garçon. Selon la légende, c'était un explorateur qui racontait des aventures incroyables, cependant personne ne pouvait savoir si il disait la vérité ou non._

Deth crut percevoir un bruit de lutte et un horrible craquement de l'autre côté, alors que Law s'était interrompu quelques secondes.

_-Un jour,_ reprit-il comme si rien ne s'était passé_, Norland alla voir le roi, et lui raconta qu'il avait trouvé une île sur laquelle se trouvait une montagne d'or. Le roi, intrigué, partit vers l'île accompagné d'une imposante armée, ne remettant nullement en question les propos de l'aventurier. Après plusieurs épreuves, seul le roi, Norland et quelques hommes accostèrent sur l'île. Tous qu'ils y trouvèrent fut une jungle très hostile. Alors le roi fit condamner Norland, sous prétexte que ce fut un menteur. L'explorateur tenta de s'innocenter, malheureusement pour lui, plus personne ne le croyait. Norland persista et continua à mentir jusqu'à son dernier souffle._

-Je suppose que la morale de cette histoire veut que les enfants cessent de mentir, résuma Deth en saisissant une enveloppe cachetée.

_-Mouis, je pense, cela n'a pas fonctionné pour tout le monde cependant_, intervint le jeune garçon alors que la blonde pu percevoir une chaise roulante crisser. Deth sourit, Law était en tous point une exception.

La blonde décacheta l'enveloppe et en saisit un paquet de feuilles.

-Oh, mais en voilà un truc intéressant, susurra-t-elle avec un rictus malicieux aux lèvres, c'est le vieux qui va être content tiens.

Emportant l'enveloppe, elle prit trente secondes pour ranger la pièce, avant de sortir telle une ombre, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Si alors le colonel serait revenu à ce moment, il aurait seulement croisé une jeune femme de ménage bien foutue et n'aurait pas du tout remarqué l'enveloppe qu'elle cachait derrière son uniforme.

-Trafalgar au rapport, souffla Deth tandis qu'elle retournait à son chariot.

_-J'ai pris les commandes de la tour de contrôle, neuf hommes neutralisés._

-Ok, je suis en chemin, lancement de la prochaine étape.

* * *

><p>Law reposa son denden sur le bureau devant lui avant de jeter un oeil aux hommes inconscients étalés un peu partout sur le sol. Il était frustré. Dans les missions d'infiltration telle que celle-ci, la furtivité était le maître mot, de sorte que personne ne devait jamais être blessé de façon trop importante. Pas que Law aimait faire du mal aux gens, il avait cependant ce désir incontrôlable de toujours...se faire remarquer. C'était vraiment bizarre. On aurait pu mettre ça sur le compte de sa jeunesse en quête d'une quelconque reconnaissance, mais c'est comme si ce comportement semblait...inné. Enfin bon, toujours est-il que le jeune garçon n'était pas satisfait du peu de résistance qu'on lui opposait. Regardant les dizaines de caméras qui faisaient défiler des images devant lui, il repéra sa camarade dans le couloir du quatrième étage. Il pivota son siège vers la droite pour regarder la caméra surveillant l'entrée de leur objectif.<p>

-Tu as deux gardes armés devant les portes.

_-Reçu. _

* * *

><p>Deth passa tranquillement dans le couloir qui menait à la salle des archives, et s'arrêta devant les gardes de corpulence moyenne postés devant, un fusil à l'épaule. Prenant soin d'arborer l'air le plus innocent qu'elle avait, elle demanda.<p>

-Excuser-moi messieurs...pourrait-je passer s'il vous plait ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

Les hommes déglutirent difficilement devant les gracieuses courbes de la jeune blonde et se regardèrent pendant plusieurs secondes avant que l'un d'eux ne prenne la parole.

-Je suis désolé mademoiselle, mais vous ne pouvez pas entrer...dit-il, visiblement gêné.

-Oh...mais je devais nettoyer partout, continua-t-elle le plus innocemment possible en bougeant ses fesses.

C'en fut trop pour les deux hommes qui s'écroulèrent inconscients au sous-entendu de la jeune fille, le nez en sang et les yeux blancs.

Deth, très fière d'elle, jeta un oeil malicieux à la caméra au coin du couloir. Elle crut même entendre un soupir de découragement. Elle lâcha un petit rire avant de s'approcher d'un lecteur près des portes et d'y insérer la carte d'accès. La machine émit un petit bruit avant qu'un voyant vert s'allume et que les portes s'ouvrent.

-Tu vois Trafalgar, parfois, la violence ne résout pas tout, il suffit d'y penser, s'exclama-t-elle en direction du petit animal dans sa poche. Ce dernier émit un grognement exaspéré.

_-Ouais, en attendant moi je peux pas en faire autant, alors ne vient pas me donner de leçon d'accord ?_

-Aller, fais pas ta mauvaise tête, t'es déjà pas mal pour ton âge et puis je suis sûr que tu seras magnifique quand tu seras plus grand, s'exclama-t-elle sans aucune gêne.

_-Je vois vraiment pas ce que tu trouves d'attrayant chez moi,_ soupira Law.

_-Tes yeux Trafalgar, tu as les mêmes que ta mère,_ l'informa la blonde en esquissant un sourire que son ami ne put voir.

Deth se plaça au centre de la salle des archives et fixa les rangées de coffres en métal et les étagères en chênes ou s'amoncelaient des dizaines de caisses remplies de papier, de plan et de dossiers sur toutes les activités en rapport avec le Gouvernement Mondial en North Blue.

_-On ferait mieux de se dépêcher,_ marmonna Law. _La pause midi est bientôt terminée et les marines ne vont pas tarder à regagner les étages._

-Ouais, bon tu me vois ? lui demanda la jeune fille, ses yeux parcourant les pancartes accrochées aux coffres.

_-Affirmatif, je t'ai en vision depuis la caméra nord de la salle._

Deth s'arrêtant devant le coffre où était marqué "plan des métropoles du Nord-Est"

-Déverrouille le coffre devant moi et désactive l'alarme.

Elle attendit quelques instants avant qu'un click sonore ne se fasse entendre.

_-Tu as deux minutes._

-Il ne me faudra que trente secondes, lança la jeune fille en sortant des dizaines de rouleaux en papier.

Elle commença à les trier méthodiquement, à la recherche de ceux qu'elle cherchait avant qu'une dizaine de secondes plus tard, elle mit la main sur leur objectif.

-Combien ? demanda-t-elle en remettant le reste dans le coffre et de refermer le compartiment qui se verrouilla.

_-Vingt-six secondes, tu t'améliores._

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire et se redressa, les plans en main. Elle sortit rejoindre son chariot et les deux gardes qui avaient tous trois sagement attendu son retour.

-Objectif atteint, exfiltration.

_-Hai !_

La blonde reprit son chariot, cacha les plans et continua son chemin vers la fin de l'étage où elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre en dessous de la salle de contrôle. Passant sa main à travers l'ouverture, elle la plaqua contre le mur extérieur.

-**Kabe no Tsuru**, murmura-t-elle.

Aussitôt des lianes sortir de ses doigts et vinrent grimper le long de la façade jusqu'à la fenêtre de la salle de contrôle. Son travail terminé, elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur qui lui permettrait de regagner le rez-de-chaussée.

* * *

><p>Law regarda sa coéquipière sortir à travers les caméras et se redressa sur son siège. Appuyant sur une série de boutons qui clignotèrent à son passage, il effaça les bandes de ses dix dernières minutes avant de se lever. Sortant de son sac une petite boîte blanche, il en préleva neuf piqures contenant un liquide bleu clair.<p>

-Allez mes p'tits gars, on va prolonger un peu votre sieste, dit-il en piquant chacun d'eux à la base de la nuque, là où personne ne pourra voir la marque à cause de leur uniforme.

-Ce petit sédatif va vous faire voir les étoiles pour quatre heures de plus, bonne nuit ! lança-t-il. Il allait passer par la fenêtre avant de s'arrêter.

-Oh, j'allais oublier quelque chose...comme quoi on s'refait pas.

Le révolutionnaire fit descendre son sac de ses épaules et y attrapa deux bouteilles d'alcool. Avant de répandre leur contenu sur les vêtements des hommes et le sol.

-Vous êtes gâter les gars, c'est de l'hydromel de South Blue ! s'exclama-t-il avant de poser les bouteilles vides près des comateux. Au moins maintenant vous aurez un bon alibi pour avoir "malencontreusement" effacé la mémoire des caméras.

Law ricana avant de remettre son sac maintenant beaucoup plus léger sur ses épaules et de sortir par la fenêtre. Se suspendant aux lianes qui étaient apparues quelques instants plus tôt, il se laissa glisser le long de la façade.

* * *

><p>-Hey bah gamin, c'est pas trop tôt, t'es malade ou quoi ? Ça fait un quart d'heure que t'es dans ces toilettes, s'exclama le colonel Hikui en apercevant Law sortir des toilettes, le dos courbé et le pas traînant.<p>

-J-Je suis dé-désolé monsieur, c'est que voir ces grands pirates, ça m'a donné la frousse, bégaya Law.

-Ahah, moi aussi quand j'étais plus jeune il me faisait peur, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, nous la Marine sommes là pour vous protéger !

Law se retint de rouler des yeux.

-Dis-moi petit, tu as faim ?

Le jeune garçon s'apprêtait à répondre, lorsque son ventre le fit pour lui. Rougissant, il regarda l'homme au visage bouffi en face de lui éclater de rire.

-Aller je t'emmène déjeuner avec les autres.

-Merci monsieur !

L'homme se retourna et le révolutionnaire lui emboita le pas. Quelques instants plus tard, une jeune fille blonde en tenue de femme de ménage croisa leur chemin et fit tomber une carte d'accès aux pieds de Law qui la ramassa.

-Colonel Hikui-sama , vous avez fait tomber ça ! s'exclama-t-il en rattrapant l'homme devant lui.

-Oh, merci gamin ! Qu'est-ce que j'aurai fait sans toi !

Law lui accorda un sourire que l'homme interpréta comme un remerciement, cependant aux yeux de l'enfant, c'en fut tout autre chose...

Une heure plus tard, un garçon brun et une femme de ménage sortirent de la base de Luvneel avec dans leur sacs des dendens, un couteau suisse, des piqûres usagées, une enveloppe dérobée et les plans de la Cité Blanche, Shiroi Machi.


	6. Appel révolutionnaire

Coucou ! Me revoilà ! j'espère que l'arc introductif de Kakumei no Seigi vous aura plus ! Aujourd'hui nous débutons le deuxième arc, "Shiroi Machi" ! Ah, ça rappelle des souvenirs à certains ? Eh bien, oui, Shiroi Machi, aussi appelée Flevance, est bien la ville d'origine de Law dans l'intrigue originale ! J'ai voulu m'amuser un peu en reprenant des éléments d'Eiichiro Oda sur l'un des passés que je trouve le plus touchant de One Piece ! Autrement dit, je vais dans cette partie ôter l'un des nombreux voiles de mystères sur Kakumei no Seigi, en espérant que cela vous plaise !

Profitez-En!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Shiroi Machi <strong>

North Blue, Île Minion, Année 1504

Sur une île presque inhabitée où la nature regnait en maître, l'hiver éternel recouvrait d'un épais manteau blanc les terres de Minion. Au milieu de conifères centenaires, surplombé par le soleil faisant briller la neige sous leurs pieds, un duo encapuchonné de cuir avançait rapidement vers une maisonnée à quelques centaines de mètres devant eux. Le crépuscule derrière leur dos semblait illuminer la plaine enneigée d'un rouge carmin, alors que les milliards de flocons reflétaient d'un éclat ardent la lueur de l'astre mourant.

Les deux ombres, recouverts d'un épais manteau de cuir les recouvrant jusqu'aux chevilles, marchaient côte à côte. La plus petite ne devait pas faire plus d'un mètre vingts tandis que l'autre avoisinait les un mètre soixante-dix. Si la première était difficile a distinguer, on pouvait clairement apercevoir des courbes féminines sous la cape de la seconde.

Enfin, les deux étranges personnes s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas du chalet qui leur faisait face. Ce dernier ne sortait pas vraiment de l'ordinaire, au contraire, avec son bois sombre typique des arbres locaux, une pancarte où il était inscrit "hotêl", son toit recouvert de neige et ses lampes à pétrole suspendus à l'entrée, la maisonnette était tout ce qui il y avait de plus banale.

Et c'était exactement ce que les voyageurs cherchaient.

Dans un bruissement de cape, ils entrèrent tous deux dans la bâtisse.

* * *

><p>Wamu, jeune homme à peine sortie de l'adolescence, sirotait tranquillement son sencha lorsqu'il vit deux personnes à l'apparence louche entrer dans la taverne. Mordillant sa paille verte, il rentra la tête dans les épaules en espérant ne pas être repéré. Même si son île n'était pas très fréquentée à cause de son continuel climat glacé, elle se trouvait tout de même dans le Shin Sekai, là où n'importe qui et n'importe quoi pouvait arriver. Autrement dit, ces deux personnes encapuchonnées ne présageaient vraiment rien de bon, non vraiment.<p>

Actuellement, Wamu avait les chocottes.

Puis pas qu'un peu.

Serrant les dents, il observa les deux personnes qui lui tournait le dos parler avec Yume, la tenancière. Jusqu'à ce que la plus grande des deux ombres ôte sa capuche dévoilant un longue chevelure blonde. La mystérieuse personne finit par se retourner. Wamu en lacha sa paille.

Une...femme ?

Puis en plus elle était cannon !

Il prit soin d'admirer sa peau rosée pas le froid, ses longs cheveux blonds et raides, qui a vue de nez lui arrivait en dessous des omoplates et ses jolis yeux bleus. Wamu, louchant sur la poitrine de la jeune femme, se dit que c'était dommage qu'elle n'ait pas enlever sa cape...

...Mais...pour l'amour de maman, c'est qu'elle vient vers lui !

Wamu, des coeurs dans les yeux, la regarda s'approcher lentement vers lui avant de...le dépasser sans lui adresser le moindre regard. Le coeur en miette, Wamu commença à pleurer avant de regarder la deuxième personne qui la suivait de près et qui avait elle aussi enlevé sa capuche. Un mioche, qui le regardait de manière étrange, les sourcils froncés. Oh oui, Wamu comprenait tout maintenant. C'était à cause de lui si sa magnifique bijin blonde l'avait rejeté ! Il la gardait pour lui tout seul ! Mais, Wamu était certain qu'au plus profond du coeur de sa bien-aimée, elle l'aimait passionnement, et que face à son horrible gardien, leur amour fusionnel ne pouvait pas prospérer !

Serrant le poing, Wamu jeta un regard mortel au gamin, qui haussa un sourcil en réponse avant de suivre la beauté torride qui s'était engagée dans l'escalier. Se levant solenellement, la tête baissé, il fit signe au barman.

-Un saké, mon vieux st'eu plait !

Alors que le vieux en question le regardait comme s'il avait dit s'appeler Gol D. Roger, Wamu se tourna vers l'escalier où s'était enfuie sa bien aimée avant de songer :

"Désolé maman, ce soir je ne rentrerai pas à la maison, je vais devenir un homme !"

* * *

><p>Alors qu'ils arrivaient au premier palier de l'auberge, Law jeta un coup d'oeil en contrebas, vers les escaliers.<p>

-ne, Norika?

-Hum ?

-Le mec là, en bas, il était pas un peu bizzare ?

-Quel mec ? lui demanda sa coéquipière en fronçant les sourcils.

Law fit mine de répondre, avant de finalement hausser les épaules.

-Personne, laisse tomber.

* * *

><p>Norika s'affala à la manière d'un kai-ô mort sur le lit en poussant un grognement de satisfaction.<p>

Y'avait pas à dire, les missions d'infiltration qu'est ce que c'était crevant.

Et celles où il ne se passait strictement rien encore plus.

La blonde se redressa sur ses coudes pour voir la cape de Law voler à travers la pièce et atterir sur le dossier d'une chaise.

-Preum's, tu passes après, annonça l'enfant.

-Ouais. Prends pas toute l'eau chaude, tu seras sympas.

-Comme d'hab', à plus !

Quelques secondes plus tard, alors que Norika entendait l'eau de la douche de l'autre côté de la porte, elle songea à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir raconter à son ami. Déjà il fallait qu'elle lui parle de sa prime, et donc des missions qu'elle faisait en solo, ce qui l'emmènerait forcément à devoir aussi lui parler de sa petite "enquête", ce dont elle avait encore moins envie. Sérieusement, elle faisait confiance à Law, elle l'aimait même comme le petit frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eue, mais c'était bien là le problème. Elle ne voulait pas l'impliquer dans cette histoire qu'était l'énorme fatras dans lequel elle était noyée jusqu'au cou.

Après quelques minutes passées à réfléchir à une solution, elle se mit à déballer les maigres affaires qu'ils avaient apporté en plus de leur sac à dos.

* * *

><p>Wamu, suspendu à quelques mètres du vide, progressait lentement vers l'objet de ses désirs.<p>

Ayant aperçut sa chère et tendre quelques minutes auparavant à travers l'une des fenêtres du chalet, il s'était mis en quête de la rejoindre. En entendant le bruit de la douche, ses joues se colorèrent rapidemment et il faillit chuter. Tournant sa tête vers la droite, il changea de cible et progressa vers la fenêtre où s'accumulait la buée. Sa bien-aimée se trouvait sous la douche. Sans le mioche.

"Attend-moi belle inconnue, ton gardien ne nous sépareras plus !" se répétait-il tandis qu'il frottait la fenêtre qui l'empêchait de voir le nirvana de ses rêves. Cependant, ce qui suivit fut au dela de toute espérance.

La fenêtre s'ouvrait, lui donnant libre accès à la salle de bain.

-Bijin adorée, tu es à moi ! s'écria Wamu en se jetant en travers du rebors de l'ouverture, les bras tendus et des coeurs dans les yeux.

Il attendit quelques secondes, mais comme il n'entendait plus un bruit, il se décida à ouvrir ses mirettes.

Pour constater d'un air horrifié que c'était l'abominable gosse qui se tenait devant lui, complètrement nu, d'un air tout aussi horrifié.

Wamu n'eut même pas le temps de prononcer son prénom que son visage fit une rencontre passionnelle avec le pied du garçon, l'envoyant voler dix mètres en contrebas.

* * *

><p>Norika redressa la tête du lit en entendant la fenêtre voisine claquer.<p>

-Law, tout va bien ?

La voix de son coéquipier lui parvint curieusement hachée.

-Ouais, juste un pigeon qui s'est écraser sur la vitre, ça m'a un peu surpris.

Haussant un sourcil, la jeune fille ouvrit le sac de son ami et en entendant la porte de la salle de bain grincer à sa droite, elle balança un caleçon propre et un pyjama à la main tendue à travers l'ouverture. Law fit son apparition peu après, entièrement vêtu.

-Faut appeler le vieux, annonça le garçon alors que son amie piochait dans son propre sac des affaires de rechanges.

-Attend que la tenancière se pointe, elle devrait bientôt arriver, j'te laisse avec elle !

-Je ...!

Mais la porte de la salle de bain avait déjà claquée.

-Celle là j'vous jure, soupira t-il en grimpant sur le lit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des coups à la porte confirmèrent la venue de la tenancière qui les avait accueillis à l'entrée.

-Entrer !

La femme, de petite corpulence, avait les cheveux cendrés et le regard d'un gris métallisé. Elle ouvrit la porte et tomba sur Law, affalé sur le lit.

-Coucou, mon garçon, je vous ammène votre dîner.

En posant leur repas sur le bureau à droite du lit, elle chercha Norika des yeux.

-Ta soeur n'est pas là ?

-Elle est sous la douche, précisa Law en pointant la salle de bain du doigt.

Frère et soeur. C'était la couverture idéale que les deux agents utilisaient à chaque fois hors de Baltigo. S'ils ne se ressemblaient pas, ce prétexte ne leur avait pourtant jamais fait défaut. Et pour cause, Norika et Law se considéraient déjà comme tel, ayant grandi ensemble avec la révolution. Même si les deux agents avaient dix ans d'écart, le fait que Norika connaissait Law avant même que ce dernier naisse en disait long sur le lien qui les unissaient.

-Bien ne tardez pas à vous coucher vous deux, leur annonça la femme, un sourire sur le visage. Oyasumi !

-Oyasuminasai, Pub-san.

Et la porte se referma.

* * *

><p>-Trop bien, du tekkadon !<p>

-Ferme là et passe moi ton pain.

-Aye!

Law, le sourire aux lèvres grâce au saint-moment du repas, tendit sa miche à Norika, tandis que cette dernière, en echange de bon procédé, vidait la moitié de son plat dans l'assiette de son ami.

-Itadakimasu ! S'exclama le plus jeune et engloutissant une tranche de sashimi. Norika ne fit qu'hocher la tête en mordillant une miche de pain.

Leurs échanges de nourriture étaient devenus l'une des nombreuses habitudes auxquelles ils ne pretaient plus attention, Law donnant le pain dont il avait horreur et ramassant au passage du poisson ou des onigiris dans l'assiette de son amie sans lui demander son avis. Si c'était tout à fait normal pour eux, cela pouvait des fois entrainer des situations gênantes lorsqu'ils mangeaient en compagnie d'autres personnes. Le plus drôle avaient sûrement été la tête des parents de Law lorsqu'ils avaient vus les deux enfants piquer dans l'assiette de l'autre peu après le commencement de leurs missions en duo.

Law apporta son bol de tekkadon à ses lèvres et fixa son amie de derrière ses baguettes. La blonde lui rendit son regard pendant quelques instants avant de soupirer. Posant ses couverts, elle se réinstalla plus confortablement et croisa les bras.

-J'técoute...

Law continua à la fixer avant de baisser la tête pour réaranger son plateau.

-Depuis quand ?

Norika ferma les yeux, prenant bien soin d'éviter le regard du garçon.

-Ca va faire trois mois la semaine prochaine.

Le révolutionnaire garda le silence quelques instants, à la surprise de son amie. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui crit dessus, qu'il lui hurle dans les oreilles qu'elle était suicidaire ou encore qu'il lui foute un bond coup de poing sur le crâne. Mais là, Law ne faisait rien, il se contentait de la fixer d'un drôle de regard, complètement passif.

-Et pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé avant ? murmura Law, le regard finalement dans le vague, alors que Norika se figeait.

-Je...c'est juste que...c'est compliqué...Je...cherche quelqu'un...

-Mission solo, ne ?

-O-Ouais..., balbutia la révolutionnaire en se grattant la nuque, j'ai eu l'autorisation du vieux...alors c'est dire...

Son frère adoptif ne fit qu'hausser un sourcil, avant de sourir.

-Si t'es pas encore prête à m'en parler, te force pas No', on a tout notre temps avec la mission prochaine.

-Hmm...tiens c'est vrai la mission, faut faire notre rapport.

Tandis que Law ne fit que se lever en chassant des poussières invisibles de son pyjama bleu clair, la jeune fille fit germer une liane dans sa main qui se faufila jusqu'à son sac. Au bout de quelques secondes, la plante ressortit du bagage en enserrant deux escargophones, l'un qu'elle avait utilisé lors de la mission précédente et l'autre un curieux escargophone de couleur blanche strié de noir. Après que l'akuma no mi ait ramenée les deux animaux dans les mains de sa propriétaire, Norika partit poser ses derniers sur le bureau dans le coin de leur chambre avant de connecter le bicolore au plus grand. Law, qui s'était approcher, s'accouda nonchalemment à la chaise sur laquelle son amie venait de s'assoir pour composer un long numéro. Plusieurs tonalités plus tard, un tatouage rouge aux symboles entrecroisés apparut le long de la coquille de l'animal, attestant que la connexion venait de s'établir. Finalement, l'escargophone ouvrit des yeux noirs et sérieux.

-Dragon desu, agents opérationnels au rapport.

Norika fut la première à prendre la parole.

-Numéro d'identification 0015, nom de code Deth, Sora D. Norika, au rapport.

-Numéro d'identification 0024, nom de code Trafalgar, Monkey D. Law, au rapport, poursuivi son coéquipier.

Le denden, rendu intraçable par son homologue blanc, esquissa un sourire.

-Continuez.

-Nous avons achevé l'opération Luvneel cet après-midi avec succès, aucune mort à déplaurer, et seulement de légères blessures du côté adverse. Nos couvertures ont été conservés jusqu'à la fin, tous c'est déroulé selon le plan.

-Très bien, félicitations vous deux, nous allons pouvoir passer à la suite.

A travers l'escargophone, Dragon vit cependant le léger tremblement au coin des lèvres de sa subordonnée.

-Quelque chose à ajouter sur le déroulé de la mission ? demanda t-il.

-Eh bien...j'ai croisé Akihiko, Dragon, soupira Norika.

Les yeux du susnommé s'agrandirent de surprise, avant d'être remplacé par de l'inquiétude.

-Law est parti ?

-C'est bon le vieux, grogna le garçon, on m'a mis au parfum, enfin du peu que j'en sais, je ne fait qu'écouter.

Les yeux du denden se ramollirent un peu, avant de reprendre le fil de la conversation.

-Norika, tu étais au courant qu'il travaillait là-bas ?

-Je ne l'ait su que le matin même, désolé de ne pas avoir pu vous prévenir plus tôt.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence avant que le chef des révolutionnaires ne réponde.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-J'ai défoncé sa porte à grands coups de pieds et j'lui fait savoir que j'étais bien vivante. Il m'a révélé que...l'autre était en mission dans le Shin Sekai. Tel que je le connait, Aki' doit déjà l'avoir informé que j'étais à sa recherche.

-Bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, je vous recontacterais si j'ai du nouveau de ce côté là.

-Sans problème. Nous avons également trouvé quelque chose d'intérresant dans le bureau du colonel en charge des lieux. A première vue, il s'agit d'informations concernant les têtes montantes de la piraterie. Je vous en enverrais une copie dès que possible.

-Parfait. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'objection, passons à la prochaine étape de la mission. Il s'agit d'infiltrer à présent Flevance, aussi connue comme Shiiroi Machi. Pour cette opération finale, vous devrez recueillir des informations sur le Saturnisme, un virus local qui nous est inconnu. Si nous avions déjà pris connaissance de cette maladie il y a quelques années, elle n'avait jusque là présenté aucun effet particulièrement nefaste pour l'homme. Cependant nous avons recemment découvert qu'une famille entière avait périe pour des raisons inconnues. Après analyses des tâches blanches que présentaient leur corps, nous en avons conclus que le Saturnisme avait potentiellement fait ses premières victimes. Il est impératif de découvrir si le Saturnisme est bel et bien mortel, d'où provient-il, et s'il existe un antidote. C'est pourquoi cette opération va prendre plusieurs mois.

Les deux agents se regardèrent, interloqués.

-Euh, j'ai peur de pas te suivre, tou-chan, la mission va se dérouler sur plusieurs mois ?

Le denden acquiesa.

-Plusieurs moyens ont été mis à votre disposition. Nous avons pris contact avec un couple d'anciens révolutionnaires vivant à Flevance. Ils vous hébergeront et vous serviront de couverture pour infiltrer Shiiroi Machi. L'objectif est simple. Le 21 avril prochain se tiendra une réunion au sommet entre Tenryubitos dans l'enceinte du palais de Flevance. L'ordre du jour portera entre autres sur notre objectif. Vous devez absolument recueillir ces informations cruciales. Pour cela, nous vous fourniront un apport technologique et vous pourrez compter sur le soutien des révolutionnaires présents. Vous avez également les plans de Shiiroi Machi à votre disposition tel que vous les avaient récupérés lors de votre dernière opération. Vous reglerez les détails de l'opération une fois sur place. Des questions ?

Law et Norika se regardèrent avant que le garçon prenne la parole.

-Avons-nous des restrictions quelconques ?

Le denden regarda le révolutionnaire avec l'air le plus sérieux qu'il pouvait adopter.

-Vous avez carte blanche, juste...

Un éclair d'inquiétude passa dans les orbes brunes de Dragon.

-Law, Norika, faites attention à vous, je ne plaisante pas.

Son fils esquissa un sourire et leva le pouce en l'air.

-Hey, le vieux, tu nous prends pour qui ? Je te rappelle que tu parles à l'Elite Révolutionnaire, là !

-Fais-nous confiance Dragon, il ne nous arrivera rien, annonça Norika en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

L'escargophone soupira en réponse, avant qu'un mince sourire en coin apparaisse sur son visage.

-Ne, une dernière chose, tenter de rentrer avant début mai, il serait dommage de rater la naissance de votre futur petit frère.

Un kai-ô passa. Puis deux. Puis trois.

-NANNNNIIIIII?

Alors que les lumières de toute la maisonnée s'allumèrent à cause du tympage infernal qui avait pris naissance dans la chambre desdits frères et soeurs, les révolutionnaires regardèrent le denden avec stupéfaction, les yeux exorbités.

L'escargophone, aussi doué fut-il, ne put cependant pas imiter le facepalm dépité de Dragon. Avec le plus grand mal du monde, Law parvient à ramasser sa machoire.

-Q-Qué-Qué-Quoi ? Tu peux répéter ?

-Vous aller avoir un frère.

-Depuis quand ? parvint finalement à articuler Norika.

-Début du mois dernier, Elena vient d'avoir la confirmation.

Ils attendèrent quelques secondes pour reprendre leurs esprits avant de s'entre regarder et d'hocher la tête.

-On fera au plus vite Dragon, dis à Elena de se ménager en nous attendant, et toutes nos félicitations.

Le regard du chef révolutionnaire s'adoucit d'autant plus avant qu'un coup à la porte de leur chambre ne les interrompe.

-Léo ? Nadia ? Tout va bien ? entendirent-ils alors qu'ils reconnurent la voix de la tenancière.

-Désolée, il n'y a aucun problème, nous allions nous coucher.

Plusieurs voix émirent des grognements agacés avant que les pas dans le couloir ne se fassent plus entendre.

-Allez vous coucher tous les deux, reprit Dragon. Vous avez trois jours avant qu'un bateau ne vienne vous récupérer pour Flevance, d'ici là, bonne nuit et bonne chance pour la suite.

-Merci le vieux, prends bien soin de toi aussi.

Le denden s'endormit et les jeunes se préparèrent pour faire de même. Une fois glissés dans leur lit, leurs conscience convergèrent vers le pays des rêves et de l'imaginaire, vogant vers la plannification de la plus dangereuse des mission auxquelles ils avaient eu affaire.


End file.
